


Not as Bad as I Thought

by Lucid1991



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Excepto Morgan, Fluff, Multi, No Endgame, No Infinity War, No Spider-Man FFH, Relación establecida, Se ignora el canon, Sean buenos conmigo, primera traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucid1991/pseuds/Lucid1991
Summary: En resumen, Peter Parker estaba 100% jodido.Había entrado en la práctica del Decatlón Académico esa tarde, se sentó al lado de Ned, como siempre, y se preparó para gritarle respuestas a MJ cuando el profesor lo detuvo todo.Eran las 3:30 de la tarde cuando comenzó AcaDeca, y sólo pasaron tres minutos antes de que la cara de Pedro se volviera roja como un tomate. Cerró los ojos horrorizado cuando el Sr. Harrington describió la excursión que iban a hacer.A la Torre Stark.





	Not as Bad as I Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highqualitynot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualitynot/gifts).

> Hello!!!! Es la primera historia que subo a esta plataforma y también mi primera Traducción, espero que todo se entienda bien y si hay alguna duda o error, por favor, no dudeis en decirmelo :D
> 
> Es una traducción permitida por el/la autor/ra bajo el mismo nombre, para saber más el enlace del perfil está más arriba.
> 
> Un saludo!
> 
> Notas de la escritora:
> 
> Honestamente pensé que esto iba a ser G, pero luego usé Ctrl F y hubo más cogidas de las que esperaba... así que es T.
> 
> Esto definitivamente es una pequeña y extraña toma. es bastante similar a otros fics de excursiones, pero con parkner preestablecido. también es extraño escribir bc no se alinea con mi ficticia de twitter, y definitivamente NO se alinea con la ficticia de parkner multi-capítulo que planeo lanzar el primer capítulo de en una o dos semanas.
> 
> Fue difícil conectar todos los cameos, también, así que el estilo se siente incómodamente rígido. es por eso que la guerra del infinito fue mala, ¿no es cierto?
> 
> Pero es completo, y reprogramarlo probablemente no mejoraría lo suficiente los aspectos estilísticos para hacer una diferencia notable, y me gustan las partes de parkner, así que aquí está.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes de todos modos!

En resumen, Peter Parker estaba 100% jodido.

Había entrado en la práctica del Decatlón Académico esa tarde, se sentó al lado de Ned, como siempre, y se preparó para gritarle respuestas a MJ cuando el profesor lo detuvo todo.

Eran las 3:30 de la tarde cuando comenzó AcaDeca, y sólo pasaron tres minutos antes de que la cara de Peter se volviera roja como un tomate. Cerró los ojos horrorizado cuando el Sr. Harrington describió la excursión que iban a hacer.

**A la Torre Stark.**

Peter gimió en absoluta agonía, enviando miradas de pura desesperación a Ned, MJ y Betty.

"Me van a avergonzar mucho", susurró.

Ned, resplandecía, como la persona cruel e implacable que era. "Va a ser muy divertido."

"¿Por qué me odias?" preguntó Peter, sus mejillas brillantes por el rubor.

"¿Te gustaría compartirlo con todos, Peter?" El Sr. Harrington interrumpió.

"Estoy seguro de que Parker tiene miedo de que sus prácticas falsas sean descubiertas", sonrió Flash con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sentado al otro lado de la habitación, pero por Dios, Peter quería ponerse de pie y estrangularlo.

Claro, la pasantía era en realidad una tapadera para ser Spider-Man, pero Peter era legítimamente un gran problema en Industrias Stark. Aunque sabía que Tony, Harley y los Vengadores harían cualquier cosa para avergonzarlo, también se enorgullecía de saber que Flash podría finalmente recibir lo que se merecía.

Cuando el AcaDeca terminó, Peter tiró los papeles de la excursión en su bolso y se volvió hacia Ned. "¿Debería ir? ¿Hay una manera de no ir?"

"¡Definitivamente tienes que ir!" gritó Ned. Algunos otros estudiantes se volvieron hacia él. Se disculpó, y luego continuó hablando con Peter en voz más baja. "Vale, no sólo porque será graciosísimo. Pero también porque quiero que se demuestre que Flash está equivocado. Y te pierdes un día entero de clases".

Peter quería faltar a clase. Y demostrar que Flash está equivocado. "Está bien. Iré".

\---

Después de patrullar esa noche, Peter decidió pasar por la Torre Stark. Tony hizo tours, pero era definitivamente raro que los equipos de Decatlón Académico fueran a explorar las oficinas centrales de Stark Industries.

Peter pensó que Tony, y probablemente Harley también, estaban tramando algo. Se balanceó hacia la azotea y se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez dentro, se quitó la máscara y saludó a VIERNES, escaneando su tarjeta de acceso.

Harley le esperaba al pie de la escalera, con una sonrisa alegre en la cara.

"Oye, princesa", dijo Peter, dándole un beso ligero. "¿Cómo sabías que vendría?"

"Bueno, Tony me dijo lo más interesante de una de los tours que venían aquí este viernes", dijo Harley sonriendo como el ser malvado que era.

Peter suspiró, exhausto. "¿Por qué eres así?"

"Me gusta el dolor de los demás", dijo Harley al entrar en el área principal de los Vengadores. Se sentó precariamente en una silla de oficina, tendido sobre los brazos.

"¿Por qué quieres verme sufrir?" Peter gimió, colapsando en una montaña de almohadas en el sofá.

Fue en ese momento cuando Tony "El peor de todos" Stark entró en la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá, justo al lado de Peter y se dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Ya, ya, ya. Quiero verte sufrir mucho más que nadie".

Peter invocó una mirada desde dentro de su fortaleza de almohada. Tony se rio. "Peter, tu equipo de AcaDeca tendrá un viaje maravilloso. Y si yo personalmente le pedí a todos los Vengadores que pude encontrar disponibles el viernes para venir y avergonzarte, no lo lamento mucho".

Peter se dio la vuelta y miró al techo. "Realmente me arrepiento de haber dejado que la tía May firmara ese formulario."

\---

El viernes llegó más rápido cuanto más temía Peter. Aunque la semana escolar se sentía como una eternidad, en este caso el tiempo de clase parecía desvanecerse, y Peter tuvo pocos encuentros patrullando.

Hizo la noche de cine del jueves con Harley como de costumbre, que terminó en abrazos a las escenas finales de Dirty Dancing (la selección de Harley, sorprendentemente). Peter se lamentaba de su destino, pero su novio se reía más de su situación.

"Presume por una vez en tu vida", le dijo Harley. "Será genial. Y puedes presentarme a ese bastardo de Flash para que pueda arruinarlo".

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, luego besó a Harley hasta que se mareó, se sonrojó y balbuceó con voz aturdida: "¿Qué estaba diciendo?" Aprecio lo que dices, pero me gusta pasar desapercibido en la escuela".

"Considera esto, sin embargo. La mayoría de ellos creen que mientes sobre las prácticas. Tendrán que creerte mañana cuando conozcas a todos y tengas acceso a todas partes, cariño", dijo Harley. Cuando estaba distraído, difuminaba sus palabras y su acento de Tennessee salía más a relucir. Acarició suavemente el pómulo de Peter con el pulgar.

Peter sonrió. Rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando recordó lo que el Sr. Stark había dicho. "¡Pero Tony invitó a tantos héroes como pudo para que vinieran a burlarse de mí! Ojalá pudiera ser educado en casa como tú, a veces".

"No lo hace sólo para avergonzarte", murmuró Harley. "Se preocupa por ti, y probablemente te hará lucir realmente increíble."

Peter le dio un beso de agradecimiento en vez de decirlo.

\---

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana y el autobús estaba lleno de estudiantes de AcaDeca. Flash se estaba entreteniendo a sí mismo y a su pandilla de idiotas con un avión de papel, un controlador PS4 y una generosa dosis de llamar a Peter mentiroso. MJ estaba totalmente absorta en su libro; sólo levantó la vista para hacerles preguntas al azar como práctica. Ned y su novia Betty se sentaron a un lado del autobús, mientras que Peter se sentó en el asiento de enfrente de ellos, sincronizando a Shuri.

"Bueno, lo interesante es que... estoy en Nueva York ahora mismo."

"¿Qué estás qué?" exclamó Pedro. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Por fin puedes conocer a MJ. Vosotros dos tenéis sed de twitter y es físicamente doloroso de ver."

"Estoy en la ciudad porque un tal Tony Stark le pidió a mi hermano que viniera a la Torre Stark. Y yo también vine", dijo Shuri.

"Odio esto", refunfuñó Peter. "Además, literalmente sólo hace esto para avergonzarme."

"Lo haces muy bien por tu cuenta, Peter," Shuri puso los ojos en blanco. "Será divertido. Te prometo que probablemente no prenderé fuego a un laboratorio mientras estés aquí".

"¿Probablemente?" Peter gritó, pero Shuri ya había colgado.

"Va a ser genial, Peter", le dijo Ned, aunque apenas prestaba atención, demasiado distraído por un chiste que Betty había contado momentos antes.

"No te creo en absoluto."

Después de otros diez minutos de que Abe Brown contara chistes sobre salir con Black Widow y Betty a todos los que la escucharan que iba a recibir la próxima primicia de un superhéroe, se detuvieron en la Torre Stark.

Peter pasaba mucho tiempo allí, pero normalmente entraba por el tejado, más que por el suelo. Casi había olvidado lo altos e intimidantes que podían ser los edificios como la Torre Stark, al menos desde la perspectiva de alguien en el suelo y no de un superhéroe que pudiera moverse por la ciudad de Nueva York.

"¡Bien, todos, estamos aquí! Salgan del autobús en una sola fila y nuestro guía se reunirá con nosotros con nuestras tarjetas de acceso al tour en un momento".

Independientemente de las instrucciones de Harrington, el equipo de AcaDeca trató de escapar del autobús a la vez. Peter salió del autobús cerca del final, a pesar de haberse sentado cerca del frente.

De repente, una figura corrió en su dirección. Con su vista mejorada, Peter pudo ver la delatadora cola de caballo rubia miel, los ojos azules y la sonrisa malvada de Harley Keener que se dirigía hacia ellos. Era completamente malvado y muy atractivo. Peter sólo pudo mirar mientras Harley se deslizaba hasta detenerse frente a su grupo.

"¡Hola Equipo de Decatlón Académico de la Secundaria Midtown!" Gritó Harley. "Hoy seré vuestro guía turístico, Harley Keener".

Él guiñó un ojo sugestivo a la multitud. Peter vio a algunas personas desmayarse un poco y puso los ojos en blanco. Qué idiota. ¡Espera, ese era su idiota!

"Al entrar a la Torre Stark, necesitarás una tarjeta de acceso, como este que llevo ajustado en mi camisa", señaló Harley a su propia tarjeta de acceso de nivel PLATA. "Como grupo de turistas, cada uno recibirá una tarjeta de acceso de nivel BLANCO. Funcionará por una vez, y sólo una vez, así que no te vayas e intentes volver".

De repente fue interrumpido por Flash, quien le preguntó qué significaba cada nivel. "Hay tres niveles: MEDALLA, ARCOIRIS y SOMBRAS. Los niveles de MEDALLA son los más altos. ORO es para los héroes. PLATA indica residentes. BRONCE es para visitantes frecuentes, generalmente amigos y familiares de los otros dos niveles. Los empleados son ARCOIRIS; tienen colores como ROJO, NARANJA, AMARILLO, VERDE, AZUL y MORADO, dependiendo de su rango y función. Los visitantes reciben SOMBRAS. Los grupos de turistas como ustedes reciben BLANCO, y los de prensa NEGRO".

Peter tragó, esperando que nadie notara su tarjeta. Era de doble cara, ORO y BRONCE, para Spiderman y Peter Parker respectivamente. Ned, MJ y Betty, sin embargo, mostraron su BRONCE con orgullo.

"¡Muy bien, chop chop chop! ¡Vamos a movernos, Midtown!" exclamó Harley. Dirigió el flujo de estudiantes hacia la Torre Stark una vez que había repartido la tarjeta BLANCA individual de cada uno.

"¡Bienvenidos a Industrias Stark!" Harley anunció. VIERNES dio la bienvenida a todos, escaneando sus tarjetas de acceso una por una.

"Harley Keener, PLATA. Harley, el jefe dice que quiere que pares de dejar calcetines por todas partes, ¡JESÚS JODIDO CRISTO! ¡Deja de quitarte los calcetines y de deshacerte de ellos en cuanto entras en el edificio!"

La voz robótica del VIERNES lo hacía monótono, pero a todo volumen. Dejó a todos con puntos de sutura por reírse tanto.

Peter resopló. Ned, que se había disuelto en risas, agarró el brazo de Betty y se rió a su lado. MJ incluso sonrió un poco, lo que significa que ella también estaba infinitamente divertida. Harley se sonrojó un poco, pero volvió a saludar a los estudiantes de AcaDeca a través de los escáneres.

"Roger Harrington, BLANCO. El Dr. Banner agradecería una llamada".

El Sr. Harrington parpadeó en estado de shock y luego asintió.

Harley comenzó a saludar a los estudiantes. Eventualmente, se redujeron a sólo cinco más, comenzando con Flash.

"Eugene Thompson, BLANCO. En la lista de imbéciles. No se permite la entrada".

Varias luces parpadeaban en rojo y las alarmas se apagaban. Flash se volvió más rojo y gritó más fuerte que las propias alarmas. Harley parecía un gato de Cheshire cuando robó su propia tarjeta y le dijo a VIERNES que anulara la "Política de Acoso de Mierda". Peter lo reconoció como algo que Tony había programado; si alguien le pedía a la IA que agregara a alguien a la lista de imbéciles, el sistema lo rechazaba. Pero no había añadido a Flash. ¿Quién lo había hecho?. Flash se quedó vergonzosamente en silencio al otro lado del escáner mientras MJ caminaba, escaneando su tarjeta de BRONCE.

"Michelle Jones, BRONCE. MJ, dejaste una copia de Orgullo y prejuicio en el piso 54".

MJ asintió en señal de reconocimiento. "Lo recogeré más tarde, VIERNES".

"Edward Leeds, BRONCE. Ned, el jefe dice que tu nuevo código ha sido muy útil".

Ned irradiaba orgullo. "¡Gracias, VIERNES!"

"Elizabeth Brant, BRONCE. Betty, varios de tus artículos están ahora en el Museo de los Vengadores".

"¿En serio, VIERNES?" Betty se veía muy contenta al escuchar las noticias. "Eso es.... wow, estoy tan honrada."

Todos se volvieron para mirar expectantes a Peter. Flash en particular se parecía a un tiburón, todos los dientes y el instinto de cazador. En comparación, Peter era un pez indefenso. Peter, a regañadientes, se acercó al escáner y pasó el lado de BRONCE de su tarjeta.

"Peter Parker, BRONCE. Peter, el jefe dice que elijas otra película que no sea Dirty Dancing la semana que viene".

Peter frunció el ceño. "Dile al Sr. Stark que Harley fue quien eligió Dirty Dancing."

"¿Por qué me estás exponiendo?" Preguntó Harley. "¡Pensé que el objetivo de hoy era avergonzarte!"

"Eso es lindo, princesa," Peter sonrió con suficiencia. Se sentía mucho más seguro. Sin duda, perdería esa confianza más tarde, pero en ese momento, se centró en burlarse de su novio. Se adelantó para apoyarse en el hombro de Harley, dándole un pequeño picotazo en la mejilla.

El equipo de AcaDeca lo miró como si fuera una mosca con los genes Hox equivocados. Este confiado y burlón Peter estaba muy lejos del tímido e incómodo que todos conocían. ¡Ojalá vieran lo ruidoso y confiado que estaba bajo el traje! Peter tuvo la sensación de que estarían mirando mucho más.

De repente, Flash empezó a hacerle más preguntas a Harley. "¿Hay alguna forma de hackear los escáneres?"

Harley claramente tuvo que resistirse a poner los ojos en blanco. "No sé mucho sobre el software aquí en Industrias Stark. Quizá haya algunas personas con la capacidad de hacerlo, y créeme, no eres uno de ellos".

"Bueno, ¿quién es? ¿A quién le pagó Parker para que le diera una de esas cosas de BRONCE y a la señora de la inteligencia artificial para que lo reconociera?".

"Peter no le pagó a nadie. Peter es una de las personas más importantes en este edificio en este momento, y le recomiendo encarecidamente que lo reconozca", frunció el ceño con puro desagrado. Sus manos apretaban, los nudillos se volvían blancos.

Ignoró las otras preguntas de Flash y dirigió al grupo a la escalera.

Peter se acercó por detrás de él y unió suavemente sus dedos. "Gracias."

Harley sonrió. Esto era completamente diferente a su sonrisa de guía turístico, o a su sonrisa burlona. Esta fue una sonrisa especial, una realmente sólo para Peter.

"No me gustó cómo habló de ti. Sabía que era malo, pero no tanto", dijo Harley.

"Siempre ha sido así", empezó Peter, pero fue interrumpido por su novio.

"¡Eso no importa! Es espantoso. No debería decirte esas cosas".

Peter se mordió el labio. "Es lo que es. Ha sido horrible desde siempre."

Harley frunció el ceño. Le unió las cejas e hizo que sus ojos azules se hundieran en la miseria. Peter odiaba verlo. Le dio a Harley una sonrisa alentadora, haciendo todo lo posible para convencer a su novio de que no era gran cosa, y caminaron juntos hacia las escaleras.

\---

"¡Bienvenido al laboratorio de internos! ¡Aquí es donde los pasantes trabajan en sus muchos proyectos! ¡Echa un vistazo!"

El equipo de AcaDeca se maravilló en el laboratorio interno. Pantallas de ordenador cubiertas de código, pizarras recubiertas de ecuaciones. Había una enorme pizarra titulada 'El Gran Debate de la Pizza', con columnas para Piña y No Piña.

Abbie salió de uno de los laboratorios al ver el grupo de turistas. "Hey Harls, ¿estás ocupado?"

Harley señaló al grupo de turistas.

"Claro, sí. Preguntaré más tarde", dijo Abbie. Se volvió a su laboratorio, ignorando al grupo de turistas. Algo estaba...

El pelo de la nuca de Pedro se erizó. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Shuri sosteniendo una manzana en miniatura y una ridículamente masiva pistola de nerf.

"Ni siquiera quiero saberlo, ¿verdad?" Él dijo.

Shuri se encogió de hombros. "¿Vendrás a los laboratorios más tarde?" Se puso las zapatillas de deporte y corrió hacia el ascensor.

"¡No destruyas todas las peras y manzanas!" Le gritó.

Se volvió para enfrentarse a todo un equipo de Decatlón Académico que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Era la Princesa Shuri de Wakanda..." M. J. suspiró de tristeza. "Ella es aún más asombrosa en la vida real."

"Deja de babear", le dijo Peter. "Te presentaré más tarde."

El grupo continuó a través de los laboratorios internos, deteniéndose para ver proyectos de robótica y ecuaciones que parecían ligeramente familiares, si se enfocaban intensamente.

"¡Hola Peter!" dijo Wanda Maximoff, flotando a la vuelta de la esquina.

La Bruja Escarlata había salido de la nada. Puso una mano amiga en el hombro de Peter y sonrió al grupo de turistas, pero Peter sabía que no era así.

"Ustedes deben ser el equipo AcaDeca de Peter. Soy Wanda, o la Bruja Escarlata", comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por la Visión que surgió a la vuelta de la misma esquina.

"Hola, soy Visión. Solía ser la IA en este edificio, pero ahora soy un Vengador."

"Así que eres como... ¿parte computadora?" Preguntó Flash, sus ojos muy abiertos. Cuando Visión asintió, sacó una pistola de agua de la nada y le roció en la cara. El grupo se quedó boquiabierto de horror.

"¡PONLO EN ARROZ! ¡PONLO EN ARROZ!" Peter se lamentaba en el caos. Vision, sin embargo, estaba perfectamente bien.

"No soy un celular, Peter", insistió. Peter le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad que fue cortada por Harley tirando de su brazo hacia la puerta.

"Pasemos al siguiente piso", dijo Harley, llevando a los estudiantes al piso de arriba.

\---

El museo de los Vengadores ocupaba una tonelada de espacio. Recientemente había sido actualizado para incluir a todos y todo lo que podía, lo que significó que la primera exposición fue la del Capitán Marvel.

Una réplica de su traje estaba en una caja de cristal, junto con información sobre ella. Una explicación de sus poderes estaba en una placa cercana, y una foto de ella estaba debajo. Unos pocos datos curiosos estaban en otra placa; su animal favorito era un flerkin, pero en ausencia de eso, le encantaban los gatos. Ella fue la primera Vengadora de la historia, porque Nick Fury le puso su nombre a toda la iniciativa. Y finalmente, ella protegió todo el universo, no sólo la Tierra, así que no estaba allí a menudo. Excepto ese día, porque Tony Stark le había pedido específicamente que viniera a avergonzar a Peter.

"Hola, Petes", dijo el Capitán Marvel, saliendo de la esquina. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Mientras el resto de su clase miraba asombrado, Peter gemía y murmuraba un "Hola, Sra. Carol".

Carol sonrió. "¿Quieres una caja de jugos, chico?"

Peter, a pesar de su enojo, aun así estuvo de acuerdo. El jugo de manzana de la Torre Stark estaba para morirse.

Ella le dio una caja con la pajita ya introducida. Tomó un sorbo y le dio las gracias.

"Una caja de zumos. ¿En serio, Parker?" El flash se desgastó. Al menos no lo insultaría severamente con el Capitán Maravilla justo ahí.

"¿Mantiene el jugo protegido?" Peter tartamudeaba, cambiando rápidamente de un pie a otro.

"Las cajas de jugo son esenciales", gruñó Carol. Se veía bastante intimidante al principio; la Primera Vengadora con sus superpoderes y su destreza en la lucha. Peter, sin embargo, había hecho un billón de bromas horribles con ella como parte de su educación de meme. Había visto a Carol Danvers cubierta de brillo. Peter la había obligado a ver las seis películas de Sharknado. No estaba asustado de ninguna manera, pero se deleitó en ver a Flash retroceder. "¿Y si Peter perdió algo del jugo? Eso nunca pasaría con una caja de zumo."

Flash, demasiado asustado para discutir o decir algo, simplemente asintió. Sus ojos estaban cómicamente abiertos y había dado cinco pasos hacia atrás hasta que se escondió detrás de Betty. Inmediatamente se hizo a un lado.

"Disfrutad de la exposición, chicos", dijo ella. "Nos vemos, Petes."

El Capitán Maravilla tomó su salida volando por la ventana, el equipo de AcaDeca se quedó boquiabierto tras ella. Harley anunció que podían buscar en el museo donde quisieran. Todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones, y Ned agarró a Betty, MJ, Harley y Peter, arrastrándolos a todos hacia otra exposición.

"¿La exposición de Spider-Man? ¿En serio, Ned?" preguntó Peter. Era un bonito tributo, supuso.

Su traje original estaba allí, junto con una tarjeta del Sr. Stark que decía algo absurdamente cursi. Una réplica de su traje actual y el traje de la Araña de Hierro estaban sentados junto a él. Su propio conjunto de hechos divertidos adornaba una pancarta; le aterrorizaban las arañas, hacía su propia telaraña fluida y era uno de los protegidos del Sr. Stark. Donde había una foto de la tía Carol en su exposición había un cartel que anunciaba que Spider-Man aún no estaba listo para revelar su verdadera identidad. Peter sonrió.

"¡La exposición de Spider-Man! ¡Me siento un fanático mediocre; ni siquiera sabía que Spider-Man era un Vengador!" Flash anunció a sus amigos cuando entró en la habitación. Su voz era alta y quejumbrosa, y Peter apretó los puños con irritación.

Peter agarró a sus amigos por las mangas y empezó a arrastrarlos hasta la salida. Su fuerza significaba que todos ellos venían con poca lucha, pero miraban miserablemente a Peter hasta que él se detuvo. Peter se volvió hacia la exposición con frustración.

"Al principio se negó", dijo Peter. "Pero más tarde se unió a ellos."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Flash.

"No vale la pena", murmuró Betty. "Vamos a ver otra exposición."

Peter asintió con la cabeza. Cuando se giró para irse, su sentido arácnido se apagó. Fue igual que con Shuri antes.

Ant-Man y la Avispa aparecieron repentinamente, creciendo a un tamaño normal desde sus formas minúsculas anteriores. Peter pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Se estaba quedando sin formas de mostrar su molestia.

"Hola chico", empezó Scott. "Es fantastico vert..."

"Lo sé, lo sé. El Sr. Stark te pidió que vinieras a avergonzarme, decidiste que querías hacer eso, viniste, probablemente nos has estado siguiendo en forma diminuta todo el tiempo, y ahora estás aquí".

Ned sonrió torpemente. "Encantado de verlos, Sra. y Sr. Wasp."

"Aunque definitivamente tomaría su apellido, Wasp es su nombre completo de superhéroe", dijo Scott, confundido. "Los superhéroes no tienen apellidos, supongo."

Hope se encogió de hombros, apoyándose perezosamente en el hombro de Scott. "Tú seguirías siendo el Sr. Wasp."

Se encogió de hombros como para decir que era una evaluación justa. El dúo de buggy se despidió, volviéndose pequeños de nuevo. Por lo que Peter sabía, todavía estaban allí, pero perdió su hilo de pensamiento rápidamente. Era hora de salir de ahí. La exposición del Capitán América era la siguiente.

"Me pregunto cuántos Vengadores se esconden aquí en el museo", musitó.

"Seguramente no demasiados", dijo el Capitán América mientras salía de detrás de su traje.

Su novio Bucky tomó su mano y saludó a Peter con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sam Wilson se paró en la esquina opuesta, mirando desde su teléfono lateral para sonreír a Peter. Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡No pongas los ojos en blanco!" Ned gritó en voz baja. Se volvió hacia Cap con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Lo siento mucho, Sr. Cap... er, señor. Sr. Capitán... América. No quiso decir eso."

"Lo hice."

"Lo hizo".

"Estoy muy cansado de esta mierda", refunfuñó Peter.

"¡Oye! Lenguaje, Queens", dijo Steve.

"¡Tú juras todo el tiempo!" Peter se quejó en voz alta. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de la mayoría de los otros estudiantes en su vecindad, que todos vinieron esperando que el Capitán América pateara el trasero de Peter Parker.

Cap les dio a todos una sonrisa encantadora. Unas cuantas personas pidieron un autografo, y él aceptó. A medida que la gente comenzaba a hacer preguntas, él comenzó a alimentarlos con hechos embarazosos acerca de Peter. "Una vez, cuando estornudé, Peter dijo que Dios bendiga a América."

Pedro se rió. "Esa fue la mejor broma que he hecho en mi vida."

Sam habló a continuación. "Peter sugirió el juego que estoy jugando ahora mismo."

"¿Y eso sería?" preguntó Pedro. "Doy muchas sugerencias de calidad."

"Mini-artesanía", contestó Sam. "El mejor juego de todos."

Todo el equipo de AcaDeca asintió con la cabeza. Su maestro, sin embargo, parecía increíblemente confundido. El Sr. Harrington no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar qué estaba pasando antes de que Betty prácticamente se tele-transportó a través de la habitación para hacer más preguntas.

"¿Algún comentario, Sr. Barnes?" Betty extendió su teléfono, grabando la conversación como la hábil reportera que era.

"Sí", dijo Bucky. "La habitación de Peter en la Torre Stark está completamente cubierta de luces de hadas. Duele al mirarlo". Peter puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación.

\---

Fue a la hora del almuerzo durante la gira. Mientras que normalmente, Peter traía un almuerzo (a menudo las sobras que podía conseguir) o robaba bocadillos de sus amigos, ese día supo que podía conseguir algo de la cafetería de Stark Industries.

Era más como un patio de comidas que cualquier cafetería que Peter hubiera visto. Los lugares clásicos de comida rápida se alineaban en el área. Mesas y sillas cubrían el centro del cuarto piso. Como interno personal del Sr. Stark, tenía una tarjeta que le permitía pasar lo que quisiera por la cafetería. Consiguió un poco de thai picante y se fue a su mesa habitual. Harley, Ned, MJ y Betty se le unieron.

Shuri llegó un momento después, gritando para entrar en la habitación. Se deslizó hacia una de las sillas que quedaban. "No te molestes en visitar el laboratorio", dijo ella, sin aliento. Ned sacó una bala de nerf de su hombro.

"¿Quedan peras y manzana?" preguntó Peter con indiferencia. Él se desilusionó cuando ella agitó la cabeza.

MJ estaba mirando a Shuri, sonrojándose ante la otra chica. Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Shuri, esto es..."

La propia MJ le cortó el paso. "Hola, soy... lesbiana".

"¡Pensé que eras americano!" Shuri se rio nerviosamente. Le dio a Peter una mirada de pura desesperación. Luchó para no reírse.

"Cásate conmigo", dijo MJ, tan callado que si Peter no hubiera tenido una súper audición, definitivamente se lo habría perdido.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Es agradable conocerte finalmente en la vida real, Shuri", logró MJ. Ella sonrió, incómoda. Peter se rio un poco, y le envió a Harley una mirada como si dijera:'¿Somos tan malos?

El flirteo de MJ y Shuri fue interrumpido por otra persona que se deslizaba detrás de Shuri.

"Hermano", empezó Shuri. Pantera Negra puso una mano sobre su hombro, y aunque su máscara no mostraba emoción, de alguna manera se veía muy satisfecho. Como... el gato que tiene la crema.

El traje de T'Challa se derritió en su collar y apareció su sonrisa satisfecha. "Hola Shuri. Hola a todos. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Uh, Sr... Panther, estoy haciendo mi proyecto AP Capstone sobre la tecnología de Wakanda y estoy absolutamente fascinado por cómo..."

T'Challa cortó a MJ con un educado movimiento de su mano. "Mi asombrosa, talentosa y maravillosa hermana, la Princesa Shuri, es mucho más experta en tecnología que yo. Seguramente ella es el mejor blanco para estas preguntas".

Shuri miró a T'Challa con pura traición durante medio segundo, y luego se volvió hacia MJ. "Yo, uh, le hice su traje. Y toneladas de otra tecnología de Wakanda. Si quieres saber más al respecto... ¿Puedo mostrarte mi laboratorio más tarde?"

MJ parecía como si nunca hubiera estado más feliz, una enorme sonrisa que llenaba su cara normalmente seria. "¡¿En serio?! Yo... ¡Me encantaría eso!"

T'Challa le sirvió de respaldo, pero no sin antes estropearle el pelo a Peter. Se despidió de ellos con un gesto de despedida, con la intención de marcharse, pero fue interrumpido por una multitud de estudiantes de AcaDeca, todos ellos exigiendo fotos.

"Me pregunto cuántos superhéroes más van a interrumpir nuestra comida", murmuró Peter.

"¿Spider-Man planea hacer su aparición?" preguntó Harley, burlonamente.

"Absolutamente no", declaró, mordiendo su pad thai, decidido a terminarlo sin interrupción.

\---

"¡Vieron los laboratorios internos, y ahora es el momento de prestar atención a los laboratorios principales!" Harley señaló a los laboratorios de vidrio que los rodeaban. "¡Miren de cerca y vean algo de increíble tecnología Stark, experimentos geniales, todo lo increíble que sucede aquí!"

Peter miró algunas pizarras blancas. Shuri hizo un gesto a su laboratorio y MJ se le unió, extasiada. A los pocos segundos lo sintió antes de oírlo y lo oyó antes de verlo.

"¡EL JOVEN PETER STARK-SON!" Gritó Thor, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Un chico normal habría sido atropellado, pero Peter se quedó despierto.

"¡Hola Sr. Thor!" Peter lo saludó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Sólo pasaba un tiempo con mi hermano y mi novio", contestó Thor, a un volumen normal.

"¿Tienes novio?" preguntó Betty. Peter se dio cuenta de que tenía el teléfono apagado y estaba grabando la conversación, igual que antes con Steve. Thor también lo había notado claramente.

"¡Sí, Dr. Bruce Banner!" Thor anunció. Al oír su nombre, Bruce salió del laboratorio.

"¿Estamos revelando nuestra relación ahora?", preguntó. Bruce no parecía sorprendido o disgustado, ni siquiera tan sorprendido. Thor asintió en respuesta, radiante.

"Ese es mi novio", dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, señalándose el uno al otro.

"Ew, ¿eres gay?" Flash se mofó. La repentina aparición de las miradas que lo saludaban era esperada por todos menos por él.

VIERNES habló primero. "Eugene no cumple con el 'Protocolo de Persona Jodida Decente' que restringe a los racistas, sexistas y homófobos. Ya no se le permite entrar en el edificio."

Los ojos de Flash se abrieron de par en par cómicamente. "Espera, pero yo..."

El Sr. Harrington pareció enorgullecerse de decirle a Flash que no estaba obedeciendo las reglas de respeto del viaje y que sería enviado a casa con varias advertencias severas. Flash parecía que estaba a punto de llorar cuando el maestro lo acompañó al ascensor.

No tres segundos después de que se fueron, la niebla llenó la habitación. Los confusos sonidos de los estudiantes de secundaria que no sabían lo que estaba pasando añadieron una pista de fondo a la dramática entrada de Loki. La niebla se aclaró y Loki sonrió a la multitud.

"¡Hola, Loki!" Peter dijo. Aunque sabía que Loki encontraría una manera de avergonzarlo, no podía olvidar sus modales. "¿Con cuál pronombre hoy?"

"Él/ella, gracias por preguntar", contestó Loki.

Los ojos de Betty se abrieron como platos. "¿Tú eres....?"

"Género fluido", contestó Loki a la pregunta no formulada.

"Eso es increíble, Loki", dijo ella.

Él sonrió. "¿Son todos tus compañeros tan amables, joven Peter?"

Peter tarareó. "Acabamos de deshacernos de la única mierda."

\---

La puerta de la cubierta de entrenamiento se abrió con un familiar ruido. En el centro, Black Widow y Hawkeye estaban entrenando. Kate Bishop se sentó en un banco cercano, arrojando trozos individuales de palomitas de maíz en su boca con una expresión aburrida.

Mientras Harley explicaba cómo funcionaba la plataforma de entrenamiento, Peter se deslizó en su lugar junto a Kate. Tenía una gran vista. Robó unas cuantas palomitas de maíz.

"Hola, Petes", dijo Kate con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"Horrible, y lo sabes."

Ella brillaba. Kate era malvada, total y completamente malvada. Lucky, sin embargo, no lo era. Se sentó junto a sus pies. Peter le dio al perro unos arañazos detrás de las orejas y su cola golpeó felizmente.

"Eres el único que me respeta", le dijo a Lucky.

"¡Buen trabajo, Hawkeye!" Kate gritó burlonamente.

"No gracias a ti, Hawkeye", contestó Clint mientras caminaba hacia los dos niños y el perro. Puso los ojos en blanco ante Kate, que levantó las manos como si dijera: 'Tu lucha, no la mía'.

"¿Eras tú el que cantaba Country Roads en la ventilación antes?" Peter interrumpió. Ya sabía la respuesta.

Clint asintió. "Y luego Old Town Road. Realmente estaba sintiendo el país hoy."

Lucky dio vueltas alrededor de sus piernas mientras entraba en los vestuarios. Peter se volvió para ver a toda su clase viendo pasar al perro y al héroe.

"Hola, Pequeña araña", dijo Natasha, acercándose a él.

"Oye, Gran araña", contestó.

"¿Tienes tiempo libre para una pequeña lección de defensa?" preguntó Nat a Harley. Cuando él asintió, ella sonrió y se arremangó las mangas.

Nat instruyó a la clase sobre cómo lanzar un puñetazo adecuado y qué hacer en una situación peligrosa.

"No es típico, pero por hoy, voy a dar una pequeña demostración con alguien que sé que será capaz de valerse por sí mismo", comenzó. Peter estaba tenso. "Peter, ¿por qué no vienes a entrenar?"

Gimió pero asintió. A Peter no le gustaba rechazar a Nat, y las cubiertas de entrenamiento eran tan bonitas después de todo... se subió a la colchoneta y se arremangó las mangas.

Peter lanzó el primer puñetazo, pero Nat lo atrapó y contrarrestó con una patada. Usando su sentido arácnido, Peter se había anticipado al movimiento y ya se había movido hacia la derecha. Apretó los dientes y se retorció, pateando varias veces en rápida sucesión. Uno aterrizó, pero Nat se volvió a levantar rápidamente y lo golpeó con el revés. Peter se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en su dirección antes de distraerse.

La puerta de la sala de cambio se abrió, y Rhodey salió a ver la pelea.

"¡Concéntrate!" La tía Nat le gritó. Peter apretó los puños y recibió su siguiente puñetazo, tirando de su brazo hasta que se cayó. La sostuvo allí y le puso el codo en el cuello, recobrando el aliento.

"Me dejaste ganar", se quejó en voz baja. Ella sonrió en respuesta.

"Tal vez lo hice. No notarían la diferencia".

Se levantó y le ofreció una mano. Nat le sonrió a cambio, tomándolo para levantarse. Peter saludó con la mano a Rhodey mientras salía de la alfombra. Rhodey, sin embargo, iba a ir a Shuri.

"Necesito pedirte un favor que no merezco, pero que todos necesitamos", dijo.

Shuri inclinó la cabeza, un poco como un cachorro confundido. "¿Qué pasa?"

Rhodey, sin palabras, asaltó un ordenador. Estaba abierto en el sitio web de Industrias Stark.

"Por favor..." jadeó, entre lágrimas de risa. "Por favor, cambia cada instancia de Stark a Stank."

"Dame unos minutos, contestó Shuri, sonriendo con reivindicación. Se rompió los nudillos y empezó a escribir a máquina.

"¡Hola, Sr. Rhodes!" Peter dijo. Rhodey se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

"¡Hey chico! Buen trabajo peleando con Nat allá arriba."

Dio las gracias a Rhodey, pero antes de que pudiesen seguir hablando, Shuri cumplió con su sagrado deber. La computadora mostró el sitio web de Industrias Stank. Fue hermoso.

\---

"Finalmente, terminaremos la gira con unas palabras de Tony Stark y Pepper Potts." declaró Harley. Peter suspiró y a regañadientes siguió después de su clase hasta el laboratorio principal del Sr. Stark.

Tony Stark, la raíz de todo mal, el mismo bastardo, el diablo, el villano más cruel al que Peter se había enfrentado... inmediatamente le dio a todo el mundo magdalenas y comenzó a explicarles el viaje en el tiempo.

"¿Así que nada cambiaría si volvieras en el tiempo?" preguntó Cindy, recogiendo una magdalena de terciopelo rojo. Peter, que ya había inhalado el suyo, miró envidiosamente a los demás.

Tony pareció considerar la pregunta. Antes de que pudiera contestar, el Dr. Strange entró en la habitación. Estaba levitando una taza de café y un libro sobre sus manos izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

"¡Hola Dr. Mago!" Peter dijo. Le gustaba meterse con el Dr. Strange llamándolo así.

"Peter, por última vez, es el Dr. Strange", dijo, los dedos encontrando sus sienes.

Peter hizo un gesto con la mano mientras el Dr. Strange salía de la habitación para ir a leer su libro. El AcaDeca ya había visto tanto que ya ni siquiera le miraban de forma extraña.

Tony estaba a punto de responder a la pregunta de Cindy cuando Pepper entró en la habitación, Morgan en su cadera. Inmediatamente atrajo la atención del equipo de AcaDeca. Pepper Potts-Stark, CEO de Stark Industries, la persona más poderosa de la sala... sabía cómo atraer a una multitud.

"Hey, Peter", le dijo a Peter, despeinándole el pelo.

"¡Hola, Peter!" gritó Morgan. Ella corrió y saltó directamente a sus brazos.

"¡Hola, Morgan!", contestó, girándola un poco.

Morgan también saludó a Harley, pero el equipo de AcaDeca, que ya se había concentrado en Pepper, no se dio cuenta de esa interacción.

Pepper sonrió al equipo. "Hola a todos. Ustedes deben ser el equipo de decatlón académico de Peter. ¡He oído hablar mucho de vosotros!"

Peter suspiró, masajeando sus sienes. Todo el equipo estaba mirando a Pepper (y también a Peter) en una extraña mezcla de puro asombro y confusión.

"Espero que hayan disfrutado de su visita a Industrias Stark", continuó Pepper. "Siéntete libre de hacer preguntas."

Las voces comenzaron a superponerse, todos desesperados por saber todo sobre Pepper, Stark Industries y los Vengadores. Peter se echó hacia atrás y se entrelazó los dedos con los de Harley.

"No está tan mal, ¿eh, cariño?" Harley sonrió, inclinando la cabeza para que su cola de caballo se moviera tan encantadoramente.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y le dio a Harley un sutil beso en la mejilla. "No tan mal como pensaba, no."

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso ha sido todo, espero que fuera de vuestro agrado, me he esforzado muchísimo para que esto sea algo bueno :D
> 
> Si hay algo que tenga que modificar, cualquier cosa, decirlo! si se coló algún "Pedro" sorry.
> 
> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí
> 
> De todas formas, al principio de la historia teneis el enlace al original :D
> 
> Notas Escritora: 
> 
> Sigueme en hell hell (aka tumblr) (si no se ve el enlace ir desde el fic original :D)
> 
> De todos modos, sí. ¡Así que eso fue todo! Sólo una pequeña y linda foto.
> 
> Quiero que Capitana Marvel me dé un jugo.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
